La Promesse
by ManderBetis
Summary: What happens when you meet your soul mate too late? What can you promise them when you've already promised your life to someone else?


This was originally for my fabulously awesome bff MoDunk's birthday and turned into an entry for the 'A Picture Says It All' contest, inspiration photo #38 link on profile!

So ya Happy late late birthday! I'll make you a cake or something when you're here visiting :)

Thanks to my amazing beta dolphin62598, this thing was a serious mess before she got it!

* * *

Another hotel bar, another business trip, another fight with her. I didn't need to hear that my job took me away from home too much when that job kept her in our oversized Seattle penthouse. The bartender brought my third Scotch, hamburger and fries; the greasy fattening food was more than my wife could cook. I had taken too drowning my sorrows with drinks before going to sleep alone. I wasn't interested in the flirtation or flings most people were here for. A game was on all the flat screens, but not being a native or a sports fan made it hard to pay attention. The leather of the open bar stool next to me squeaked and I tried unsuccessfully not to laugh at the grumbles about deathtrap heels, and sore feet.  
"Something funny?" The angry but somehow angelic voice asked from beside me.  
"Little bit," I admitted, still chuckling quietly until she finally looked up at me. This girl, certainly no older than twenty-five, was stunning and clearly upset.  
"I'm having the shittiest day of all time."  
"I'm Edward." I held my hand out and introduced myself.  
"Bella," the beautiful girl replied. Her name was quite fitting as she literally took my breath away. I found myself wanting to run my fingers through her long chestnut brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and get pulled into her vibrant, deep brown eyes. She shook my extended hand; there were no fireworks or sparks of electricity but an instant sense of familiarity came over me. This beautiful Bella must have felt it too as I was greeted with the most glorious smile I had ever seen.  
Never being one for idle chitchat, I surprised myself with uncharacteristic questions about her 'shitty day'. I was graced with her sweet voice told me about her snagged tights, the coffee that stained her white shirt and of course, the most uncomfortable shoes known to man. We laughed together as she described her horrendous interview for a copywriter position she didn't want. She asked why I was here and listened intently as I told her about my job as the CFO of my family's major pharmaceutical company. I explained that our company was going public, bringing me to the city for the week. I tried to keep my focus on our conservation, but there was something about her. After looking at the same pair of clear blue eyes for the last seventeen years, the warm brown continuously pulled me in.  
We both relaxed and had a couple more drinks. We told jokes and made a game out of guessing about our fellow drinkers at the bar and what brought them here. I hadn't laughed, really laughed, in far too long but somehow every word that fell from her plump, pink lips caused me to smile. As time passed, we become even more comfortable with one another, telling each other about our personal and family lives. Bella was a recent graduate from NYU with degree in journalism but photography was her real passion. I didn't miss her slightly deflated grin and surprised expression as I told her about being married for seventeen years. My age obviously shocked her; I wasn't being vain in any way but the years had certainly treated me well. I was still muscular but not overly so, my hair graying hair somewhat but no telltale lines or wrinkles to be seen.  
Our conversation continued, delving further into our backgrounds, lives and work while we shared a fudge brownie dessert and ordered another round of drinks. I was amazed at how comfortable we were with each other as I looked down at my watch only to be surprised at the late hour. We were both astonished at how the time flew by and agreed to call it a night, I had an early morning meeting and she had another interview.  
"I'm free Thursday, if you're interested, I could show you around," she asked, uncertain of herself for the first time all night. I didn't need a tour guide, having stayed in the same hotel nine times in the last year, but found myself agreeing to a day of sightseeing.  
We exchanged cell phone numbers, email addresses and parted ways with a lingering handshake, this time there was warmth not present before. I couldn't keep my eyes off her shapely legs as she walked away. My eyes continued upwards to her incredibly tight ass, framed perfectly in a knee length skirt. I tried unsuccessfully to shake my head loose of what she looked like without that skirt.  
I opened the heavy door to my corner room on the 37th floor and tossed my jacket on the bed. Neither the eleven o'clock news nor my email successfully kept my mind from wandering back to Bella and her smile, amongst other things. I quickly gave up trying to do anything else.  
The shower filled with steam as if I stripped off my clothes, the hot water relaxed my muscles. My fingers tried to massage my scalp but I only relaxed when imagining the dark haired beauty doing it herself. That one image spurred on another and suddenly the hand washing down my toned torso became hers. Her fantasy hand moved further down, stroking my length lightly at first then suddenly firm as she came back up. My mind was filled with her soft laughter, flashes of long tousled hair and dark eyes. I came harder then I had in years, yet somehow I couldn't find it within myself to feel guilty about fantasizing about another woman. Sex with my wife was once hot, heavy and frequent. Now? If I'm lucky, it's mechanical and doled out on an inconsistent basis. I toweled off, threw on a pair of boxers and slid into bed. Sleep overtook me quickly but Bella dreams replaced my earlier Bella fantasies.  
I woke up to my alarm blaring at six-thirty to be ready for an early morning breakfast meeting. I grabbed a dark suit while the news was on in the background, repeating the same stories from the night before. A phone ringing broke the silence of my morning.  
'Hello?"  
"Edward?" The timid soft sweet voice was a welcomed interruption.  
"Bella?" I sounded surprised to myself. There was no doubt she heard it too.  
"Yeah hi, I just remembered you had to be up early and thought you might need a wake up call." Bella's stammering voice was the greatest wake up call I had received in a long time. Her voice was literally music to my ears; I didn't want her song to end.  
"Thanks, but why are you awake this early?" I asked, knowing her interview wasn't until later in the day.  
"I gave up on sleep, tossed and turned all night."  
"Me too."  
"So what are you wearing?" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh, her question seemed more like something I would be wondering. "I meant that... I don't know what I meant, never mind," she sounded embarrassed but adorable.  
"A dark grey suit with white button down shirt and black tie. You?"  
"Very fancy, and a towel," Bella said, filling my mind with visions of her soft skin and smiles. "I just showered, I mean. I have to go," she stammered once again.  
"Me too." I wanted to spend the entire day listening to her nervous laughter but work called.  
"Well have a great day Edward. Are we still on for tomorrow?"  
"We are, maybe I can call you tonight? Make more concrete plans?" I wasn't sure if I was overstepping my martial bounds but I was sure that I didn't care. I wanted to listen to her voice, giggles and breaths all day, meetings be damned.  
"Sure, I have plans with my roommates but should be home around ten."  
"Well I look forward to speaking with you tonight," my overly formal response earned another giggle.  
"Have a good day, Edward," Bella said with a smile; I could hear it in her voice.  
"You too, Bella." Her name on my tongue seemed easy and right. I wanted to say her name all day.  
My body needed a few moments to calm its reaction to thoughts of her and once the coast was clear I left for the day. The rest of my day was spent in and out of meetings, all the while daydreaming about her. I tried to deny the internal countdown until ten pm but the hours and minutes crawled by. Between meetings, I checked my email and voicemail, hoping to hear from Bella again and realizing that I was bordering on obsessive. The only thing on my voicemail was a message from my wife - a reminder to call the travel agent about a trip to 'somewhere tropical'. She followed that with a request to track down a Burberry purse that wasn't available in Seattle boutiques. There was no 'I miss you' or 'I love you' or even 'hello', but I suppose there hadn't been for a long while now. I texted a simple "will do."  
My long day ended with room service and some hour-long drama that ended, indicating that it was finally ten. I didn't want to seem overly eager and waited an additional fifteen minutes before I dialed.  
"I didn't think you'd call," Bella's sing-songy voice filled my mind causing me to smile.  
"And why not?" I teased, trying to be casual when I really wanted to tell her that my day was spent waiting to call and hear her voice.  
"Because we agreed on ten and its ten-sixteen," Bella joked as our playful banter continued. I couldn't remember the last time I tried to flirt, I could only hope I was successful.  
"I didn't want to seem too eager."  
"I like you eager; how was your day?"  
I told her about my jam packed day but left out the extra work I did to ensure a work free day for us tomorrow. She gave me a play-by-play of her second interview at an independent publishing house; she seemed hopeful but lacked enthusiasm. I wanted to tell her that if copywriting or editing wasn't her passion to forget about it but life isn't about following your dreams, I knew that first hand. We talked for hours, never making plans for the next day since her battery died.  
I stared at the ceiling for a second night wondering how my life fad become what it was. I was once a happily married man, I used to live for the smile that greeted me when I walked in after a long, hard day at the office. Those days were so far gone.  
Once again, my dreams were filled with brown eyes, creamy legs and the most luscious lips. Her mouth, her mouth, her mouth. I wanted this girl in ways that I had never wanted another woman. Bella was this vibrant, young, breathtakingly refreshing girl just starting her life, while I was rapidly approaching forty, lonely and depressed. She was the breath of life my soul needed.

I woke to a gentle knocking outside my door; I was surprised to see a smiling Bella on the other side. Her cheery face trumped yesterday's wake up call. Unfortunately, being nearly naked in front of her wasn't the best way to say hello. I didn't miss her eyes as they roamed over my bare chest; I made no movement to cover myself or my usual morning erection. I felt like one of those dirty, indecent old men but the lip biting and blush that spread across her face told me that she definitely wasn't disgusted.  
"Cappuccino?" she asked shyly holding out a cup of Starbucks to me, I took it and moved to the side letting her in. "I don't know shit about coffee so I went fancy, you seem fancy."  
"A New Yorker that doesn't know about coffee? That's a rarity. What are you drinking?"  
"Chocolate Vivanno smoothie."  
"And in the bag?" I asked curiously, anything from Starbucks would have been fine with me. Liking everything Starbucks was practically a requirement when living in Seattle.  
"A glazed doughnut, raspberry pound cake and an asiago bagel with cream cheese. Take your pick, I like them all," Bella said.  
"Bagel please. I'm going to find some clothes," I answered and walked to the closet. "Make yourself at home," I looked back; a jolt of excitement ran through me as I caught her watching me. Her alluring nod sent my mind and ego soaring, I knew she felt something when she looked at me. I didn't bother going into the bathroom to dress in private. I wanted her looking at me, watching me and hopefully dreaming of me tonight as I would be of her. I wasn't acting as the married man that I was but still felt no guilt.  
"Nice outfit," Bella giggled. I looked down at my ensemble, not understanding what was so comical. Unintentionally, our outfits were a mirror image of each other: black sweaters, white shirts and faded jeans. Her laugh was infectious; I couldn't help but join in.  
"Should I change?"  
"No, we shall look like that obnoxious, matchy couple doing clichéd touristy things together all day." Her continuous laughter was the greatest music to my ears but her words were even greater. For the day we were a couple, I shouldn't have thought like that but there was no stopping what my heart wanted. We sat down opposite one another, eating in near silence. Our eyes finding each other's a few times and we just laughed at nothing. I could have sat and just looked at her all day but we were supposed to be seeing the city.  
"Time to start the tour?" I asked after finishing our breakfast. Bella nodded, cleaning up our mess as I grabbed my wallet. I followed her out, blatantly staring at her glorious, tight ass.  
"So where should we start, what do you want to see?" Bella asked turning to me quickly. My ogling was caught but never mentioned. I asked her to surprise me; I didn't care about seeing anything but her face and learning everything I could about her.  
We started close to the hotel, walking towards Wall Street, which seemed fitting considering tomorrow was the big day. Instead of being outside, I would be inside ringing the opening bell. We found a passerby willing to snap a picture of us on my phone in front of the New York Stock Exchange. New Yorkers weren't half as unfriendly as they're made out to be.  
We got on and off and on and off the subway finding our way to the Brooklyn Bridge; her stomping grounds. We acted as that clichéd tourist, pointing out the Statue of Liberty on our left, the Empire State Building on the right. Bella brought her professional looking camera, snapping an endless amount of pictures.  
Each step we took pulled us closer and closer but we never touched. Respectively both our hands were stuffed in our pockets as if forcing our fingers to not reach out, grab, hold and never let go. We went to the art gallery she longed to show a few of her photos at but was too scared to submit herself to the next local unknowns show. We window shopped and talked the morning away. Being with her was effortless and relaxed, like we had known each other our entire lives.  
"Ever heard of Grimaldi's?" Bella abruptly turned to me in the middle of the sidewalk. I shook my head, trying not to get stuck in her gaze once again. "Best pizza ever but the wait is usually pretty long. You want?" I nodded again because my verbal response would have been 'I want anything you want.' Keep it light I chanted in my head.  
We split a small garlic, extra cheese pizza after waiting in line for almost half an hour. Not that I minded, she regaled me with tale after tale about growing up with her rigid uptight mother and kooky police chief father. Bella clearly took after her father and seemed never to have a care in the world. I wished I had no worries, no previous agreements like wedding vows to hold me back from touching her cheek and kissing her lips.  
"I have a confession." I blurted out after taking big swig of the Brooklyn Lager she recommended simply because we were in Brooklyn.  
"You're married!" She feigned shock with a bright smile. It was the first reference either of us had made to my marital status since the other night.  
"I didn't need a guided tour; I have been around this city a time or two. The first time you were most likely in diapers."  
"You're sneaky," her finger shook at me before grabbing for her third slice.  
Lunch was easy, the rest of or day together was easy, just being with her was easy. No snippy remarks about things that didn't matter like at home. No wishing I was back in my office instead of my living room.  
We arrived back at my hotel much too quickly for my liking and Bella's pensive expression lead me to believe she felt the same. I wanted to beg her to have dinner with me, stay the night, stay forever. I refrained, I wasn't that guy and she most certainly was not that girl. We together wouldn't be those people. But my mind was made, the moment she sat down. My marriage was over and had been for longer than I cared to admit. I knew in that instant- Bella Swan was amazing and all I would ever want in a women, wife, partner in my life.  
"Let me take you somewhere tomorrow," the words spilled out of my mouth without thought. I didn't have a single idea where to take her; I just wanted more time alone with her.  
"Aren't you busy tomorrow with meetings?"  
"Just in the morning, I'm all clear after one." I didn't care that I was almost begging I would have gotten down on both knees if needed.  
"I can agree to this on one condition." I raised my eyebrow at her, knowing whatever her demand was I would oblige. "It's going to be sunny and not sweltering, I want to be outside."  
"Done." I guaranteed immediately, grabbing her hand for the first time since we parted ways two nights ago. "Thanks for today, I can't remember the last time I had such a good time."  
"It was my pleasure, Mr. Cullen," she said linking her fingers into mine, squeezing lightly. I was grinning like a fool as I looked down at our entwined hands; I wanted to hold hers forever. "Where should we meet tomorrow?"  
"I'll text you tomorrow, it'll be a surprise," I said nonchalantly, still having no idea where to take her. She nodded and for one moment, our eyes locked in that way just before you kiss but she backed away instantly.  
"Good night Edward," she whispered and walked away, out hands stayed together until the last possible moment.  
"Have fun and good night Bella."  
Hours passed, I was restless and anxious, tomorrow was a huge day. Not just for my family and the company, but for Bella and I. Away went the thoughts about being that guy who went on a business trip and had an affair, anything with Bella would far transcend an affair. I couldn't get home soon enough, break ties with my wife and be with her, if that's what she desired. I needed to rein my thoughts in because chances would be that even if Bella wanted me it wouldn't be a forever thing. She was young, probably didn't want commitments and truthfully out of my league. As gorgeous as she was she could have her pick of suitors and it was absurd to think she would want me.  
My restless thoughts earned me a less than restful night of sleep but I was still up and out the door by seven-thirty the next morning. Just because the bell was rung at nine didn't mean I could saunter in fifteen minutes before. My morning went by quickly with many calls from my father, who was continuously checking in. Between calls and meetings, I made our plans for the afternoon and hopefully dinner.  
_Heart of the Park 2:30~E  
See you there :) ~ B_  
From the moment I sent that text to walking across Fifth Avenue hours later, the time crawled by agonizingly slow. I wanted her smile to brighten my day as if the sun wasn't shining enough. Walking towards Bethesda Terrace, I loosened my tie and undid the top two buttons. Being the first warm, sunny day of the season, it was crowded and spotting the object of my affection was proving difficult. That was, until I felt a tap on my right shoulder, I turned my head not wanting another second to go without seeing her face, but she wasn't there.  
"Hey you," Bella whispered in my left ear, she was giggling and happy. "You're late."  
"You're even later." I turned to her; her radiance was infectious, I felt lighter and alive. Even in a long flowy dress and a gigantic bag that looked filled to the max she was perfect.  
"No, I was watching you look for me."  
"My meeting ran late, my apologies," I said and lifted her hand to my mouth, kissing the back of her hand. My self-control around her was beginning to falter. Bella should have told me to keep my hands and kisses to myself but instead she pulled my hand closer. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons at my wrists and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. Every brush of her fingers against my skin sent tingles throughout my body.  
"No worries, I've been basking in the sun and reading, well trying to. There have been some serious crazies here today. How'd it go this morning?"  
"Let's walk and talk, I have plans." After Bella finished rolling up my sleeves, we walked hand in hand through the park at a leisurely pace. An ever present warmth radiated between us. Stronger every time we touched and luckily our touches though innocent were becoming more frequent. I told her all about my time at the New York Stock Exchange and the never-ending lunch. Her day was considerably less hectic, sleeping until noon and starting her day at the park hours before my arrival. We rounded the bend, the Boathouse coming into view. I had never been boating in Central Park and it seemed like something Bella would enjoy.  
"Are we renting a boat?" My nod brought on a squeal and bear hug that might have lingered longer than necessary. In that instant, I was able to fully realize how perfect we fit together, my arms wrapped around her as if we had done this for years. With one deep breath in; her fragrance was imbedded deep in my mind.  
"Are you qualified to row this boat Mr. Cullen?" Her batted eyelashes could have made me drop to my knees, Bella flirting was a sight to be seen.  
"I've sailed a time or two." I tried to recreate her sweetness but undoubtedly failed, I was no match for her.  
"You sail? Of course you do, Mr. Yuppy." She took my hand and pirouetted like a graceful ballerina. She was vivacious, full of life, her very presence breathed life into my empty existence. I was unknowingly floating through life. Our hands stayed connected until we were seated in our rowboat.  
An afternoon spent with Bella would be memorable under any circumstance but floating around the lake, telling stories about our families was beyond perfect and simple. I was regaled with tales of a first date proposal over Bow Bridge, which she swiftly turned down, embarrassing move in days with her mother and an awkward sex talk with her father in which she admitted that she was still a virgin. I reciprocated with my own move in day fiasco, my first day at work where I was branded 'daddy's boy'. Each story made me want to hear another and it seemed Bella felt that same way. We talked for hours and not once, were we at a loss for words. Bella once again snapped picture after picture, I stopped complaining after her third. She called me her muse.  
Our boat ride made me see that falling in love with Bella would be effortless; I could fall without falling. It was nothing like how the relationship with my wife started. Marriage felt like the next logical step and she was 'just right' for me, so my family said.  
"So I got the job," Bella announced leaning back on her elbows, looking the picture of tranquility. I knew she wasn't thrilled about either of the jobs she was up for but money was money.  
"Which one?"  
"The junior copywriter, I'll be somebody's bitch." Bella faked her enthusiasm for the job offer. I had no words of advice; I always knew what I wanted to do and where I wanted to work.  
"What do you want to do, it's obviously not copywriting."  
"I have no idea, I wanna be one of those carefree people who seem to do nothing but are always happy. I want people to see my photos, put them on their walls and pay a million dollars for them. I dream a lot." She became quiet for a moment, took a deep breath. "Lately I dream about being with you."  
My mouth dropped, I had never been at such a loss for words but knowing she dreamt of me just as I dreamt of her was too much. I had no words  
"Shit, sorry I shouldn't have said that," she said after a few seconds of my stunned silence.  
I wanted to tell her that apologies weren't necessary, that I dreamed the same dreams but we were back at the dock. The dockhand helped secure the boat and assisted us both off. We followed him to the rental booth to settle the tab; I took her hand in mine to silently convey my mutual feelings.  
"I made reservations here but if you want, we can go somewhere else." We had stopped at the entrance to the Boathouse.  
"Maybe we should call it a night," said Bella insecurity etched all over her beautiful face. She went to pull her hand back trying to break our connection. I held tighter never wanting her to leave.  
"Please stay," I pleaded. I meant more than just dinner but would settle for whatever she gave me. I guided us into the restaurant before she could turn and run like she should be doing. For the first time since we meet there was apprehension and awkwardness between us.  
Whether it was right or wrong, I needed to tell Bella how I felt. She needed to know that the last two days had been my best in decades. I had to tell her that my marriage was over and had been for longer than I was even aware. Once seated, we ordered and waited for our drinks in the same silence; finding something to break the ice was harder than I thought possible.  
"Edward, what are we doing here?"  
"Fuck Bella, I don't know but I don't want it to end."  
"Me neither," she admitted with a shy smile.  
Our admissions brought back our normal banter and dinner arrived. A few bites in, Bella cleared her throat looking up at me, nerves evident.  
"Tell me about her," she finally asked.  
I didn't know where to start; I didn't want to paint my wife in this dreadful light because she wasn't. She was just not the one for me, tearing her down would only make me appear malicious and heartless.  
"She's beautiful."  
"You're devastatingly handsome, you two must make quite the couple." I smiled at her strange compliment.  
"She has the bluest eyes and unnaturally natural blonde hair that's always pulled back into a tight bun. Not a grey in sight, I obviously didn't get that lucky."  
"I like your grays." Hesitantly Bella lifted her hand, running her fingers through the grays she claimed to like. On instinct, I leaned into her touch and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist. Our moment felt far too intimate for our public surroundings but I didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, it was over and Bella wanted more answers.  
"So she's beautiful, but?"  
"We met after I graduated from Dartmouth; she was in her second year of law school. We moved forward too fast, never really getting to know each other but my parents adored her. Marriage felt like the next logical step so that's what we did. She took a leave of absence to plan the wedding of the century and never looked back." I rushed everything out wanting to be done with this and onto us. Bella listened intently waiting for me to continue.  
"I don't know when it happened but I woke up one morning and realized that the fun, intellectual spitfire that I married had transformed into one of those waspy housewives that cared more about appearances than us. She became everything I never wanted. That sounds horrible and absurdly clichéd but it's true."  
"The truth isn't always pretty. Did you ever want kids?"  
"More than anything but that was one of the million of things we never discussed and come to find out she didn't. How about you?" I felt like a monster for my malicious remarks and was desperate to get the focus off me.  
"Definitely, I love kids," Bella said thoughtfully. Our waiter came, cleared our plates and we continued our tradition of sharing dessert. "But not here, I could never settle down in a big city."  
"You live in Brooklyn," I teased.  
"I'm not settled yet and when I am it won't be in Brooklyn." She seductively took a bite of our Crème Brule, smiling as she reminded me once again that she was years and years younger than I was. "Dance with me?" I watched in surprise as Bella pushed her chair back and held her palm out to me.  
"No one's dancing."  
"Let's be rebels," she said flirtatiously. I could deny her nothing and slipped my hand into hers. Bella pulled me up, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, melting against me. We moved slowly, swaying to the soft piano music in the background. I didn't care that people were watching us or that I looked like a lovesick man chasing his younger years. Bella said nothing as I held her tighter, burying my head into her neck, inhaling deeply.  
"I want to kiss you," she breathed into my ear. She sounded so unsure of herself, as if I didn't feel the same. I wanted nothing more than to finally press my lips into hers but not here, in front of a room full of people.  
"You have no idea how much I want that Bella, no idea." My lips ghosted along the curve of her neck, hopefully being inconspicuous to the patrons around us. I felt her heartbeat increase on my lips as our breathing picked up. A buzzing broke us from the tiny bubble we had enclosed ourselves in. I backed up slightly, glancing at my phone.  
"I need to take this," I whispered to Bella. Her forlorn expression spoke volumes; this was exactly what I didn't want. Bella thinking that she was girl on the side, she was so much more to me that that.  
"I'll be outside," she mumbled while grabbing her bag and took off down the stairs.  
I answered my phone, trying to wrap it up quickly and get back to Bella. I dropped some money down on the table and practically ran to where I hoped Bella would be waiting. I wouldn't be surprised to see that she left me, thinking that the call was my wife and that I was hiding something. I meant every word I told her; there was no marriage to be saved, I wanted her desperately. To my surprise, she was still there waiting for me. The sun had just barely set; her form framed by the pink skies behind her as she leaned against the railing.  
"That was my mother; she wanted to know how this morning went." I whispered into her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist. Bella nodded, leaning back into my embrace. We stood silently for a few minutes, enjoying our new closeness.  
"When are you leaving?" she asked. I didn't want to think about leaving, not as we were slowly getting more comfortable and open with one another.  
"Morning after next."  
"So soon," she sighed.  
I nodded in agreement, "Plans for tomorrow?"  
She shook her head, I didn't want to be too forward but the thought of not being with her every second until I left was unbearable. I didn't care if I had to sleep on the tiny sofa in my room; I just wanted her near me.  
"Stay with me?" I asked boldly, hoping beyond everything that she would say yes.  
Bella turned in my arms looking up at me, her brown eyes burning into mine, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
"I shouldn't want to."  
"No you shouldn't, but you do?"  
"More than anything," she confessed. My hands slid up her back, cradling her head in my hands as I bent my head down to finally kiss her. Her silky hair slipped through my fingers as I grasped lightly, pulling her closer. She sighed against my lips as she drew a deep breath in. Her scent filled me with desire, I wanted time to stop and live in this exact moment with her for eternity. Her hands trailed up my chest, setting my body aflame. "Nothing good can come from this," she moaned against my lips.  
"Or something amazing can," I responded sincerely. Her hands moved higher, across my shoulders, up my neck. Her fingers curled into the hair at the base of my neck, pulling my lips against her once again.  
Minutes passed before Bella pulled back, needing a moment to catch her breath, truthfully so did I. I hadn't kissed, or been kissed with so much passion in my life.  
"Ready to go?" she asked without hesitation. The connection between us went from manageable to palpable with one kiss. We walked hand in hand through the park; there was no rush, we had all night.  
That thought made the sunset through the trees lovelier, hailing a taxi easier. It seemed as though all the planets were aligned or some other magical thing going on. Bella's hand stayed in mine as our driver navigated seamlessly through the typically congested streets. The heaviness weighed down on us, the enormity of what was happening between us evident. I needed to make some affirmation, a declaration, a simple promise. Tonight would be more, so much more than just a one-night stand or a torrid affair.  
"Bella?" She turned to me with nervous, expectant eyes. "This will be more than just tonight," I vowed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want you and not just for one night, I'm going home and asking for a divorce. My wife can have whatever she wants as long as I get you." I didn't want to come on too strongly but Bella needed to know how deeply I felt about her.  
"I'm not naïve Edward, the guy never leaves his wife."  
"I'm not that guy, I'm not making a promise that I don't intend to keep."  
"You're serious," she asked, taken aback by my candor.  
"Never been more so…. if that's what you want," I added promptly. Just realizing that I had no idea what she wanted beyond tonight.  
"I want, more than you can imagine, I want."  
Relief flooded though me, knowing Bella felt the same was incredible. I kissed her hand, resting it back down on her thigh. We arrived in front of my hotel minutes later, walking through the lobby and the elevator ride passed in slow motion I fumbled with the key card twice, acting like an inexperienced teenager. The anticipation of Bella being in my room, staying all night was almost too much for me to handle.  
Even though Bella had been in my room just yesterday, it felt different this time. I didn't know whether to sit or stand as Bella dropped her bag down on the couch. I excused myself to use the bathroom; I needed a minute to calm my nerves. After a few cleansing breaths, I emerged from the bathroom to see Bella looking out at the city. The views were incredible.  
"It's beautiful."  
"It pales in comparison to you," I said and wrapped my arms around her again. Instead of relaxing into me as she did before she whipped around with a goofy, grin.  
"Should we watch a movie? Order up some snacks?"  
A movie and snacks wasn't exactly what I hoped would happen tonight but just being with her was enough. As I went to release her from my embrace and order up some snacks Bella laughed, a loud, booming laugh.  
"You're so nervous, it's just me." She was right I was over thinking my every move; this was just Bella. I relaxed as she pulled my arms back around her waist, leaning into me.  
"I need a job that gets me rooms like this," Bella said after a few minutes of just standing together, taking in the lit up New York sights below us.  
"It's all about who you know," I joked.  
"Well I know you, what's that going to get me?"  
"Anything you want," I admitted truthfully. In a short few days, Bella had me wrapped around her finger. There wasn't a moment I hadn't been thinking about her, her face flashing through my mind.  
"I just want you," she whispered so softly I wasn't sure that I was meant to hear.  
Her lips were gentle and warm as they brushed over mine. Every movement was unhurried and sweet, not at all what I had been expected considering our fiery first kiss. I wanted to kiss her harder, kiss her everywhere but I bided my time. Bella needed to be in charge of how far we went. She had no reason to trust me, to believe my earlier words and promises, though I meant every one. If she chose to wait until I made good on those promises then that's what we would do.  
"Tell me something," Bella said seductively.  
My inhibitions lulled, as if I was intoxicated by her very presence, "I want to kiss you. And I want to touch you. And I want to taste you."  
Time stopped with my confession. She stared, seemingly stunned. I was paralyzed waiting for her to say or do something. In the kind of slow motion you only see in movies, we shifted closer to one another. The unmistakable recognition of shared passion passed between us, it was magnetic. She pressed her lips into mine again, our tongues danced, our hands explored. My hand moved down her back, over the curve of her ass. Both of us moaned as I pushed my obvious arousal against her hip  
At a tortuously slow rate, she unbuttoned my white dress shirt, slipping it off my shoulders and down my arms. Her nails gently scratched up my stomach and chest while her lips kissed down my jaw. Every sensation felt new and exciting, consuming my heart and soul.  
Her lips continued down my neck to my chest, stopping to suck and bite my nipple, an area previously unexplored for me.  
I watched with anticipation as she undid my belt buckle, letting my pants fall to the floor. A sly grin graced her face as she hooked her fingers into my grey boxer briefs.  
Not wanting to waste another second to see her beautiful body, my fingers slipped through her hair to the back of her neck, untying her dress. My fingers tickled her skin as I pushed the straps off her shoulders letting her dress inch its way down, pooling at her feet. Her almost naked body was a vision, being twenty-two obviously had its advantages. My eyes brazenly roamed over the creamy silk that was her skin. Her perky round breasts and perfect pink nipples sat above her tiny hourglass waist. Sumptuous soft hips where a pair of black lace panties began the journey down to her creamy thighs and shapely cals.  
I stepped back until my knees hit the bed, pulling her back with me as she straddled my legs. I let my fingers skim down the outside of her breasts, down her curves and back up again, Enjoying her silky skin under my touch, bringing a flush to her body that set off her fair complexion. I tenderly took a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her throat. My lips made their descent down her neck; biting, sucking her soft skin. Bella moaned quietly, throwing her head back, her hair cascading over her shoulders in waves .Between kisses, I whispered how beautiful she was, how soft she felt, how I would never be able to get enough of her.  
Her breasts jutted out, asking me to move further down, I didn't need more prompting. My hand slid over her breast, rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Bella moaned, pushing her breast harder into my hand. I lowered my head pulling her hard nipple into my mouth. I sucked, pulled and flicked, urged on by Bella's breathy moans. My mouth and hand continued their assault on her nipples while my other hand continued down her glorious, toned stomach. Tracing the line of her lace panties from hip to hip, my index finger moved down to her covered pussy. She was so wet for me; her arousal had worked its way through the flimsy fabric. I teased her, enjoying the delicious sway of her hips over my throbbing cock. In one swift movement, my fingers pushed aside the lacy material finally touching her warm, wet, bare pussy. She felt amazing against my fingertips drawing long slow strokes along the length of her pussy. Beginning at her clit, moving down to circle her swollen opening and sliding back up in intensely slow but exciting strokes. Bella's soft hold around my neck loosened as she slid her hands down to my shoulders, giving her leverage to rock over me. I watched Bella as her eyes closed and head titled back with a slight smile; she was perfection. This moment, her face, was cemented forever in my mind.  
Bella moaned deeply as I thrust two fingers deep into her, still sucking on her nipples. I added a third finger as she dug her nails into my shoulders, thrusting harder and faster into me as she built her momentum. Her walls clenched around my fingers as they circled to hit her G spot.  
"Ohhh Edward," she sighed, arching her back. Bella moaning my name as she approached orgasm was too much for me, I could no longer hold off. I needed to be inside her, feel her everywhere.  
She pulled my head up roughly, capturing my lips with hers as her tongue danced with mine. Our kisses revealed the intensity of our passion. I gently stroked her face noticing the shimmer of fine sweat that began to form on her skin.  
"Edward," Bella said in a quietly sexy voice, "fuck me." Her eyes smoldered with lust and passion into mine. Her soft giggles filled the room as I flipped her on her back, her chestnut hair framed her face in a messy halo.  
"God I want you so bad," I spoke through gritted teeth as I hooked my fingers into her panties, sliding them down.  
"So fucking bad," Bella whispered, biting her lip in the most alluring way.  
I could see it in her eyes and the way she gripped my arms. She wanted me and I wanted her just as badly. Leaning on one arm, positioning myself over Bella's glowing body, I took hold of my throbbing cock, dragging my head along her wetness. She pushed her hips up into me, widening her thighs, silently begging me to enter her.  
Slowly, I guided my cock into her, each time watching as her sweet pussy took more and more of me. I withdrew almost completely then drove deeply into her warmth. Bella reciprocated with soft rhythmic sways of her hips. I had never tried so hard to please someone. I wasn't Bella's first but was determined to be her best, to be her last.  
My mind chanted mine on repeat as I moved in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around me, her knees tightened around my thighs as her orgasm coursed through her body. Her words alternated between 'Edward' and 'fuck' over and over again. My name rolling off her tongue, so breathy and yearning was my undoing.  
This time it was me moaning her name with my head buried in her neck. We stilled, holding each other tightly while our breathing evened out.  
I finally pulled out, lifting myself off Bella and looked down into her sweet eyes, her face still flushed from our lovemaking. She had asked me to fuck her but there was no way what we just did was anything but lovemaking. I had never felt such passion with anyone else. Every long, rough kiss filled with emotions and want; each touch and caress was electrifying.  
My body hovered over her beautiful naked form, finding it difficult not to let my eyes roam again. "You're beautiful," I whispered hoarsely then kissed her softly on her lips then her forehead. I rolled over taking her with me, holding her close in my arms with her head fitting perfectly in the crook of my neck.  
"Regrets?" I joked, wanting to hear my new favorite sound, Bella's laugh.  
"Yes," she whispered barely audible, both of us tensing at her admission. To say that I was scared shitless would have been the understatement of the century. There was no going back, being with Bella was one the greatest moment in my life. I rubbed up and down her arm urging her to talk to me but she was silent.  
That very last thing I wanted for Bella was to regret a single moment she spent with me.  
Desperate to hear her fears I ran my hand down her side, gripping and pulling her hip gently into me.  
"I'm terrified that I'm just a passing fancy; that you're going to fly home to her and never come back," she admitted with a deep sigh. She spoke so soft, I could feel her truth and anxiety. I needed to search for the words that would erase all of her concerns because she was it for me.  
"Never think that sweet girl; I want you more than I should. You're too good. You're too good for me; you're too young and spectacular. I'm old and ordinary yet somehow we fit. It's too soon I know but you're my life now." I purged every thought floating in my head; let her make what she will with it.  
"How old are we talking here?" Bella laughed breaking the seriousness between us.  
"Does it matter?"  
"I'm just curious-  
"Almost one hundred and eight," I tried to break the grim mood surrounding us.  
"Crazy you don't look a day over seventy-five," we both were able to laugh for a second.  
"I'll be forty next June." I admitted looking at her warily; I was almost her father's age and hoped that wouldn't scare her off. She shrugged her shoulders then kissed me deeply; the feeling of our lips pressed together would never grow old.  
"You promise?" she asked, obviously referring to my words from moments before, shyly burying her head in my shoulder. I wanted her to not only hear my words but also believe them. I lifted her head to mine nodding my promise and leaving kisses all over her face. Bella snuggled back up to me, her cheek resting over my heart as she drifted off in my arms.  
My sleep was lost as I watched her sleep, memorizing everything about her. The way her nose wiggled, the curve of her hips as she curled into me, the way her hair fell down her shoulders. Her low, labored breaths were ingrained and would be on constant replay in my head when I fell asleep every night we were apart. I had no idea what to expect after the greatest night of my life.  
I wanted to talk and make plans. She needed to know that when I got on that plane and flew home my first order of business was asking for a divorce. No more time would be wasted. I knew how amazing life could be because of Bella. Another moment of living in that house with that women wasn't an option any longer. I knew for certain, leaving Bella the following day would damn near kill me. The only thing that calmed the dread building in me was the promise I made to both of us. A promise to do whatever it takes to come back for her.


End file.
